<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Clouds by Black_Naila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470761">Purple Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Naila/pseuds/Black_Naila'>Black_Naila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Dealing, Drugs, F/M, Police, Reader is a badgirl, cop daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:56:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Naila/pseuds/Black_Naila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life is as usual, doing illegal things is no longer a problem for you.<br/>But in your favorite coffee house, your life should change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting, all you need to do is, the rain drops down you your base cap. You are leaning against a tree and watching the street.<br/>Finally, the man you are waiting for comes out of a small, dark alley.<br/>You automatically exchange bags and money.<br/>Satisfied, you slip the banknotes into your jacket pocket.<br/>You love it, when it goes the easy way like this. <br/>You take a look at your cellphone.<br/>“Next stop central station” you murmur to yourself before you start your walk to the underground.<br/> <br/>The train arrives and you are searching for a seat. You sit down a window´s place and check your pockets. <br/>You are relieved to find that everything is still there.<br/>Once, you lost one of the sachets and were in a lot of trouble.<br/>But as long as everything is fine, you lean back and close your eyes and try to relax a little, until a computer voice shouts out that you reach the main station in a few minutes.<br/> <br/>You get out of the train and search for a woman, with a red trainings jacket. <br/>But you are not able to see her. You are running a round almost 15 minutes but you can´t find her. Annoyed you sit on a bench. You hate situations like these,  you through your head in your neck. <br/>Unreliability is what you need last, you are searching for your cellphone in your pockets, when a trembling woman appears in front of you.<br/>“Turkey” you think to yourself, that could be an exhausting deal.<br/> <br/>You watch the woman impatiently as she shakes and counts her change.<br/>Shivering, she hands you the money, half of which falls on the floor.<br/>She smiles sadly at you and it softens your heart. You help her collect the money and hand over the bag with the white contents.<br/>When she disappears into a dark corner, trembling, you watch after her for a while.<br/>"Poor creature" you mutter and rub your hands on your jacket.<br/>You put your hands in your jacket pockets and turn on your heels towards the exit.</p><p>The purple clouds on the horizon tells you, that it won't be long before the sun comes up. It is your favourite time of day. The moment when the clouds are purple. <br/>You sigh, take off your hood and stretch your arms up to the sky. It's definitely coffee time.<br/> <br/>The owner of the coffee house calls you by your name, as you enter the room.<br/>„Toshio“ you greet him. <br/>You come here almost every morning and that's why Toshio and you knows you a little better.<br/>„I got something good for you, today“ he explains euphorically and leaves into the kitchen.<br/>You take a place at the bar counter with an uncertain smile. <br/>You clearly hate surprises, although you know that it won´t be a bad one.<br/>With a big smile on his face, Toshio comes back and puts a cup of steaming coffee in front of you. <br/>"What does your sensitive nose say about this scent?" he asks you and puts his hands on his hips. You inhale the scent and nod. "She is very satisfied ... do you have your new coffee variety?" </p><p>The little man nods so euphorically that his glasses almost slip off his nose. "I bought it yesterday ... fresh from Colombia." <br/>"Ah" you say and take a sip. „It definitely smells different to the other one...and the taste is almost mild.....very good“ you explain.<br/>Toshio is about to say something as a laugh disturbs you.<br/>You turn your head to the left. A man in your age sits on the counter with his cup in his hand.<br/>Confused you look at him, but apparently, he interprets your gaze differently. "Sorry, I didn't want to listen ... but you can't really tell a type of coffee by its smell" <br/>You are just about to answer but Toshio is faster. „Sure she can...it is so amazing...just wait and see..“<br/>Without another word he leaves in the kitchen again.<br/>Unsure what to say you stare at the coffee in front of you. </p><p>"You often work night shifts too, right?" the voice asks again and you turn your head. His mouth is curled up in a warm smile. Everything on his face is smiles and it makes you nervous. <br/>You clear your throat and try to answer in a strong voice.<br/>"Yes ..." you say but you are unable to say more. <br/>He laughs again. „Yeah, I thought so...I saw you almost every time I was here. “</p><p>You look at him suspiciously, you don't like the feeling that someone is watching you. <br/>He laughs again. "Please don't consider me a stalker, I just noticed you. What are you working?" <br/>You look at him for a moment without a word and think about what to answer. <br/>"I work for a delivery service," you say tersely. <br/>It's not even really a lie but you are afraid of more questions. <br/>Fortunately, Toshio comes out of the kitchen with 3 cups of coffee before the stranger can ask anything again.<br/>„Now Daichi watch and be impressed... there are 3 different types of coffee... and she is going to find out the one from Colombia...“announces Toshio and for a moment you feel like you are a circus monkey. But you find this Daichi guy very cute and don't want to move back now.<br/>So you smell at the three cups and finally point on one.<br/>Toshio claps his hand. “ You see ..her nose is so sensitive that’s so amazing” <br/>You smile shyly.<br/>Daichi nods impressed. “I guess I was wrong... Where did you learn it?”<br/>For a moment you stay quiet and think about it.<br/>Finally, you shrug your shoulders.<br/> “ I really don´t know... back in High school I noticed that my nose is more sensitive than the noses of other people...” you laugh.<br/>"You should laugh more," says Daichi after watching you for a while and takes a sip. <br/>You look at him questioningly. " You don´t even know me." you say soberly. <br/>His laughter ceases, but his eyes still laugh. "That's right .." he agrees. <br/>"But Daichi is right, you rarely laugh," Toshio babbles. <br/>You shrug your shoulders and wonder what to say. But it turns out you don't have to say much. Daichi and Toshio do the talking and almost try to entertain you. So you just drink your coffee and listen.</p><p>After a while you notice something about yourself.<br/>You feel somehow different than usual, this Daichi guy is so open, funny and thoughtful. Even though you're not saying much, you feel weirdly secure.<br/>You have to grin and shake your head slowly at the thought that a stranger has triggered this in you. <br/>“What’s so funny?” Daichi asks you, and you almost choke, it seems like he's watching you very closely. <br/>And that´s something you don´t really like, you laugh quietly. “I just noticed that I need to go home....” you say and get up. “But thank you, I had a really nice morning” <br/>You give them a warm smile and search for money in your pockets.<br/>“No, it is my treat” Daichi says and put money on the counter.<br/>You want to protest but Daichi gets up too and in this moment, you are able to smell his incredibly fragrance.<br/>It almost makes you dizzy and you need to hold on the counter.<br/>“Thank you” is all you manage to say.<br/>"I'll accompany you outside," says Daichi and puts on his jacket. "Police" is written on it. <br/> <br/>You sigh inwardly and your muscles tighten. <br/>"Don't freak out now" you think to yourself. “You need to stay calm” you think over and over again.<br/>You accompany him to the door with a smile. <br/>Inwardly, you prepare yourself for the fact that you will soon see his colleagues and that you are sitting in a police car soon. You close your eyes as you step through the door and you feel the sunlight on your skin. </p><p>In your head you go over and over your "contingency plan" - but nothing happens. <br/>You open your eyes carefully. <br/>"The rain has stopped" says Daichi and laughs at you. <br/>You just nod silently. <br/>"I hope to see you again." he says and puts on his police hat. <br/>You nod and point in a direction. <br/>"There is my way home" you just say and Daichi nods. <br/>With legs like pudding you make your way home. You are shaking like the woman, who was on “Turkey” back at the underground station. <br/>Thankfully you sit on a bench.<br/>“Fuck” you breathe out. The first guy you met, who is interesting seems to be a cop.<br/>You definitely need to be more careful. You take a few deep breathes and continue your way home.<br/> </p><p>When you turn into the street of your apartment you can already see the black car in front of your house. You roll your eyes. <br/>That was just missing! <br/>Annoyed, you unlock your front door and hear the steps behind you. You go in your apartment without a word. <br/>"What a warm greeting" you hear a sarcastically voice behind you. You would love to ignore that, but you can´t.<br/>You snort sarcastically as well. "I thought you weren't coming until tonight. The night was long I want to sleep"<br/>The dirty laughter fills the whole room. You notice how he steps behind you. You close your eyes and feel how his breath hits the skin on your neck. "I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend" he whispers just before you feel his lips on your skin.<br/>You huff again and open your eyes. “No, you wanted to get your money” <br/>His lips move to an evil smile. “Well, that too”<br/>Annoyed you grab your bag and hand it to him. <br/>Smiling, he puts the contents on the table and sorts them, money and the little bags. <br/> <br/>You open your braid and shake your hair. <br/>Out of the corner of your eye you watch your boyfriend count money. <br/>Actually, he's not your boyfriend anymore. <br/> <br/>You were together for more or less a year and he got you your job. <br/>In the end you can say that you were so naive... as soon as he told you his name was "Belize", you should have smelled illegal business. But you were far too fascinated by his wonderful eyes, the things he said and his incredible smell. <br/>And so you become the girlfriend of a bad guy, until you realize that he likes a lot of other girls too.<br/>So you both stayed in contact for the “business”...and sometimes he still takes care of your needs.<br/>The sound of your name brings you back to reality.<br/>He comes up to you and kisses your cheek. “You are my girl, no one sells as good as you...here´s your cut”<br/>You take the money out of his hand and start counting. <br/>"So suspicious," he hums and watches you. <br/>You look at him provocatively.<br/>"Better safe than sorry," you say and put the money in the drawer. <br/>He laughs and puts his hands in his pockets.<br/>"You could get big in business," he comments.<br/>"I won't do this forever, Belize," you say urgently.</p><p>Belize comes up to you and you notice him pushing you against the tabletop.<br/> With his fingers he brushed a strand of hair from your face and pushed it behind your ear.<br/>"Don't you think I've said that before?" he said with husky voice.<br/>That guy! <br/>Although you don´t like his arrogant behavior, it makes you incredibly horny.<br/>Your breath goes heavy and you can´t take your eyes off his.<br/>Excited, you put your arms around his neck and pull him down to you. He kisses you stormily while you open his pants and your panties land on the floor. <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>When you open your eyes, it is almost evening. <br/>The orange of the evening sky reminds you that you will soon have to go back on the streets.<br/>"I'm getting too old for this shit" you mumble tiredly and shuffle into the kitchen.<br/>All your clothes are still on the floor and you quietly look at the scene.<br/>"And I have to stop sleeping with him," you mutter and start collecting your clothes. <br/> <br/>While you load your washing machine, you order food.<br/>You sit down in front of the TV and go through the stations that you have to go through tonight. "It's going to be a long, long night," you sigh. <br/>Your food comes and you think about your day. <br/>Suddenly Daichi's face comes to mind. He was so nice and so respectful ... you can't remember anyone talking to you like that recently. At the thought of him, your cheeks start to glow and your lips curl up in a big smile. <br/>The next thing you notice are your hands hitting your cheeks. "Stop being so naive! You don't even know him. You had sex with Belize and that was less than 7 hours ago and he's a cop !!!" you call energetically to yourself. <br/>You look down sadly. But still - something in you wants to see him again so badly. <br/> <br/> <br/>The night was long. Even when the clouds are turning purple, you still have a customer. And in the end the sun is already up the sky as you enter Toschio's coffee house. <br/>You feel exhausted. You had stress with a customer who didn't have enough money and a woman was so done with the world that you briefly considered calling an ambulance. It was a horrible night. You just want a coffee and get some sleep.<br/>Toshio comes up to you and before he able to say something you start the conversation . <br/>“Hey, my night sucked...and I would love to talk less and just have a coffee” you explain.<br/>Toshio and you know each other for some time, so he knows you in such situations too. <br/>And usually he does what you ask him to, but this time he sighs.<br/>"I'm afraid someone has other plans," Toshio says, almost a bit ashamed, and his eyes go behind you.</p><p>You turn around, irritably. <br/>Your face must be priceless. "I thought we'd test your nose today over a good breakfast" <br/>You look into the face of the smiling Daichi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>